The present invention pertains to bracket assemblies for mounting and supporting signposts, luminaries, and power poles, and, more particularly, to breakaway bracket assemblies having a pre-formed stress point that is readily broken when subjected to a predetermined load and is easily replaceable.
Existing highway signs, fences, luminaries, and guardrails frequently utilize a two-part support post. Such posts typically include a stub post anchored in the ground with one end projecting several inches above the ground to form a base for attachment of the signpost or light pole. A mounting flange is formed on or attached to the projecting end of the stub post. The signpost or light pole has a corresponding flange that is then bolted to the stub post flange.
Numerous systems have been proposed for providing a rigid mounting assembly that can resist wind loads and light impacts while at the same time failing at a predetermined load, such as from a vehicle impact, to minimize damage to the support post and the vehicle, and to reduce injuries. The present invention represents an improvement over these systems. The applicant""s prior invention of a breakaway connector, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319, is utilized in the present invention, as is described more fully herein below.
The need for the present invention arises from improved designs as well as federal and state requirements regarding the installation of signposts, luminaries, guardrails, power poles, and the like. Thus, the present invention is not only an improvement over existing and prior devices, but it also meets all current and pending federal and state requirements.
The present invention is directed to a mounting system using a breakaway bracket assembly for connecting two or more structural members. In one embodiment, the breakaway bracket assembly comprises a first end-strap configured for attachment to the first structural member; a second end-strap configured for attachment to the second structural member; and a central member connecting the first and second end-straps together, the central member including a pre-formed stress point such that the bracket assembly will break at the pre-formed stress point when subjected to a predetermined load.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the central member is integrally formed with the first and second end-straps.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, one or more of the end-straps include flanges formed thereon for positioning against a structural member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the pre-formed stress point of the central member comprises at least one flange extending in at least one direction from the central member, and a pre-formed breakpoint positioned adjacent to the at least one flange. Ideally, two flanges are formed, one on each side of the pre-formed stress point such that one flange is positioned against a first structural member and the other flange is positioned against a second structural member.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, the pre-formed stress point comprises a cross-sectional area of reduced material that is formed from side walls that slope from the flanges toward the pre-formed stress point.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a breakaway bracket assembly for holding a post to a base is provided. The assembly comprises a first bracket member having one or more flanges for attaching the first bracket member to the base; a second bracket member having one or more flanges for attaching the second bracket member to a post; a plurality of legs on either of the first and second bracket members for stabilizing and supporting the second bracket member on top of the first bracket member; and a breakaway connector for positioning between and attaching to the first bracket member and the second bracket member thereby connecting the second bracket member to the first bracket member, the breakaway connector further having a pre-formed stress point that features when subjected to a predetermined load, enabling separation of the second bracket member from the first bracket member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this embodiment of the present invention, the first bracket member is sized and shaped for slidable engagement with the base. The second bracket member is sized and shaped for slidable engagement with the post.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the legs are spaced apart to be positioned around the outside of the breakaway connector.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a mounting system is provided comprising a post and a base; a first bracket member having one or more flanges for attachment to the base; a second bracket member having one or more flanges for attachment to the post; a plurality of legs that stabilize and support the second bracket member on top of the first bracket member; and a breakaway connector positioned between and connected to the second bracket member and the first bracket member, the breakaway connector having a pre-formed stress point that enables separation of the second bracket member from the first bracket member when subjected to a pre-determined load.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing, the present invention provides a breakaway bracket assembly and mounting system that is easily adaptable to existing signposts, luminaries, power poles, guardrails, and the like. The assembly provides a single breakpoint yet provides stability and high strength. In one embodiment, the single breakpoint is provided as an integrally-formed connection between the two mounting flanges. In another embodiment, the single breakpoint is provided in a single fastener attached to the bracket members that are stabilized by means of one or more legs. The first or lower bracket member can be configured for mounting to any style of base. Rerouting of electrical wires is not required, thus, the present invention facilitates easy installation and reinstallation while providing a rigid and stable mounting platform that resists normal loads and breaks under a higher load, such as a vehicle impact.